Catwoman (Nolanverse)
Catwoman is the secondary antagonist-turned-deuteragonist of Christopher Nolan's final chapter in the The Dark Knight film trilogy, The Dark Knight Rises. Though initially a cynical thief, her sense of honor and morality ultimately wins out and she aids Batman in his battle against Bane and Talia al Ghul. She started out as the secondary antagonist but eventually became an anti-heroine. She is the love interest of Bruce Wayne. She was portrayed by Anne Hathaway. History Selina Kyle first appears disguised as a maid at Wayne Manor. While no one is looking she attempts to steal from Bruce Wayne and succeeds in making off with his mother's pearl necklace. It is later learned that Selina has grown tired of her life as a criminal and desires to go straight, but due to so many past arrests and convictions feels that the world will not grant her a second chance. Knowing that Wayne possess a means by which she can give herself a clean slate, Selina attempts to steal it, also crossing paths with his alter-ego Batman. When Bane makes his presence known, Selina fears for her life and in desperation sells Batman out to Bane, though is also shown to be disturbed and unsettled by the savage beating Bane gives the Dark Knight. As Gotham City descends into chaos and anarchy, Selina at first attempts to leave Gotham but is arrested again by Detective John Blake. She is not locked up for long before Bane causes a mass prison break, allowing Selina to flee. Though she initially revels in the ability to take what she feels is owed to her, she becomes remorseful upon seeing the devastation caused by Bane's actions, at one point taking up residence in a building that she notes once belonged to an innocent family. When Batman returns, she reluctantly aids him, but also plans to leave as soon as possible. Batman appeals to her inner goodness, and Selina, rather than flee Gotham when she has the chance, chooses to instead return, arriving just in time to save Batman's life from Bane, who she kills via the Bat-Pod's cannons. Right before Batman seemingly sacrifices himself, Catwoman kisses him, also noting that they're "both suckers". She is later seen by Alfred living a new life with Bruce Wayne, the two finally able to start fresh and be together. Gallery CatDKR.png TDKR-catwoman.png Selina_Kyle_DKR.jpeg Selina_Kyle_dance.jpg TheDarkKnightRisesEnding.jpg|Selina dating Bruce for a fresh start. Trivia *She is one of the more heroic versions of the character. *Her alias Catwoman was never mentioned in the film, however a newspaper headline do refer to her as "The Cat" Category:DC Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Self Hating Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Retired Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Localized Protection Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:False Antagonist Category:Successful Category:Mischievous Category:One-Man Army Category:Amazons Category:Love Rivals Category:Loyal Category:Alter-Ego Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Vigilante Category:Betrayed Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Sophisticated Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Philanthropists Category:Superheroes Category:Tricksters Category:Chaste Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Arrogant Category:Theatrical Heroes